


I Is for Idiosyncrasy

by phoenixjustice



Series: The Alphabet Chronicles [9]
Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: M/M, poor Mugen, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mugen/Jin. Set sometime during the anime.</p><p>Spending all this time looking for a stupid samurai that smelled of sunflowers (and wasn't <em>that</em> specific enough!) must be making his head go loopy.</p><p>Part Nine of the Alphabet Chronicles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Is for Idiosyncrasy

I is for Idiosyncrasy

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Samurai Champloo is property of many people who are not me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Pairing: Mugen/Jin.

Setting: Sometime during the anime.

Summary: Spending all this time looking for a stupid samurai that smelled of _sunflowers_ (and wasn't _that_ specific enough!) must be making his head go loopy.

Part Nine of the _Alphabet Chronicles_.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Really though, it was fucking _stupid_. Why the fuck was he dreaming about the fish lipped asshole again anyhow? Maybe it was due to proximity; yeah, that had to be it. They were around each other _all the fucking time_.

Spending all this time looking for a stupid samurai that smelled of _sunflowers_ (and wasn't _that_ specific enough!) must be making his head go loopy.

That'd be the only thing that'd make sense, why he'd dream of him.

Dream of him lying down on the soft grass, looking up at him with a soft look that certainly the other man never could express in anything outside of dreams, dream of his pale, pale skin as the kimono leaves his shoulders, his body. Dream of him as Mugen's own rough tongue licks down a path, listening to the soft moans he makes underneath him.

In _those_ dreams, he could allow himself to...to...

No. Fuck that. He couldn't think of that. Couldn't think of those wants, or desires, or acknowledge they ever exist. He'd get laughed away by Jin if the samurai ever found out.

No matter how much Mugen dreamed otherwise.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
